


Nothing Weird Happened Today

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Brenda wake up and are surprised to discover that they suddenly have superpowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Weird Happened Today

**Author's Note:**

> For gameofcards on livejournal, "The Long Surprise," prompts: One or more characters wake up with super-powers // Isolation. Title inspired by X-Files episode "Nothing Important Happened Today."

**Sharon.**

Sharon lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for her alarm to go off. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been awake but she wasn’t ready to get up. She was still shaken by the events of the previous day. 

She had been trailing behind Brenda who was following a lead _on her own_ despite Sharon’s strenuous objections. Brenda had burst into a room, gun blazing only to find herself face to face with an open drum of hazardous radioactive material. 

Brenda and Sharon had been shuffled into decontamination showers by people in yellow, airtight suits – she’d heard one of the techs refer to it, insensitively, as “the full silkwood.” Ultimately, the two women had been given a clean bill of health and sent home for the day. 

She jumped when her alarm blared. Sighing, she reached over and brought her hand down on the little digital clock and it shattered. Sharon sat up and stared at the gears and broken plastic and various unrecognizable parts and then looked at her hands. 

“Cheap clock.” She admonished it as she got out of bed. 

Stretching her tired muscles she reached the door for her ensuite bathroom and turned the knob and pulled it open and pulled it off its hinges. “Cheap door…” she whispered, even as she held the door effortlessly by its knob. 

“What is happening?” She said to the empty room with a furrowed brow. She set the door down and leant it against the wall. With great care and gentleness she turned on the shower and continued with her morning routine. 

By the door, she retrieved her high heels, bending to pull them on. Her balance waivered and she reached out for the entryway table to steady herself and it splintered under her hand. Before she could right herself, the wood gave way and she went sprawling. 

For a few minutes she sat there in stunned silence. Her heart was pounding. Why was this happening to her? _What_ was happening to her? 

She knew no one would fault her for taking a sick day after the previous day’s ordeal but she knew that Brenda wouldn’t be taking a sick day and she wasn’t going to let Brenda ditch her. She’d just have to be very careful and she’d have to remember to touch everything with kid gloves. 

She stood in front of her car and took a deep breath. The last thing she needed was to pull the door off of her car or accidentally pull the steering wheel out. She held up the key fob and pressed the button to unlock the car. 

The fob crumbled in her hand. It was going to be a very long day. 

**

**Brenda.**

Brenda rolled over onto her back with a groan. Her alarm was going off again. Louder this time. Signaling that it was _really_ time to get up. She shut it off and sat up. Yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly, she glanced toward the bathroom where Fritz was already in the shower. 

The shower turned off and soon after, the door opened, steam billowing out. “Good. You’re up.” 

Brenda shrugged a little. “I’m… awake.” 

“You taking a shower?”

“Yes.” She pushed herself out of bed dramatically. She slid past Fritz into the bathroom and pulled the shower lever and the water cascaded out of the shower head. 

Brenda pulled off her nightie and discarded haphazardly _near_ the hamper and stepped into the shower. She closed her eyes and stuck her face under the stream. She furrowed her brow and pulled back, staring at the water. 

It was on… she stuck her face under again. She didn’t feel a thing. The next time she opened her eyes under the water and frowned. 

She quickly performed her routine and got out. 

Whatever happened yesterday was not benign. Surely, if she was fine, as the doctors who’d released Sharon and her had claimed, she wouldn’t have lost all _feeling_. 

It was bizarre and disconcerting and she was lost in her contemplation when Fritz said. “Hey, you okay?”

She turned to look at him, realizing that his hands were on her shoulders. She shrugged him off. “I’m fine, thanks.” She grabbed underwear and a bra from her drawer, ignoring Fritz. She might not be able to feel his hands, but she could still feel his eyes boring into her. 

She wasn’t going to turn around and give him the satisfaction. She knew he’d just be standing there looking somewhat lost and in need. She didn’t have anything to offer at this point; she didn’t know what he wanted from her anymore. She threw together an outfit and kissed Fritz’s cheek, throwing an ‘I’ll see you tonight!’ over her shoulder on her hurried way out the door. 

It was going to be a long day. 

**

 **The LAPD**

Brenda fussed with the hem of her skirt. Ordinarily, on days that she knew she’d be spending time with Sharon she attempted to dress up. It was to prove to Sharon that she could look just as good as Sharon and her power suits, she told herself. If she were being honest with herself, which was not a habit she wanted to get into, she liked impressing the older woman. It was borne out of pride at the attention, not a need for approval. 

Brenda raised her Starbucks Frappuccino to her lips as Sharon entered her office. 

“I have a question about yesterday.” Sharon said outright. 

Brenda nodded slightly, indicating for her to continue. 

“Do you… Did you… This morning…” Sharon sighed, “how do you feel?”

“I’ve never felt better.” Brenda answered, somewhat honestly. “Why… do you… how do you feel?”

“Stronger than ever.” Sharon said wryly. 

Brenda nodded slowly, “okay. Good. So, we’re both fine.” 

“Good.” Sharon nodded curtly. “What are we doing today?” 

“I wanted to go to the secondary crime scene.” Brenda explained, for a moment feeling normal. 

“Do you want to bring Lieutenant Flynn with us?”

“I think we can handle it ourselves, Captain, don’t you think?” 

“I think… we went into a warehouse without backup yesterday and maybe that wasn’t our smartest play?” 

“We’re going to a crime scene. We’re not chasing down a suspect. We’ll be fine. I just want the opportunity to get a fresh perspective on it. I’ve only seen it at night.” 

“Okay.” Sharon nodded. 

Brenda grabbed her coat. “But I’m driving today.” 

Sharon perfunctorily rolled her eyes but nodded her consent. Secretly, she was glad that she wasn’t driving this time. 

**

**The crime scene**

Sharon kept her hands buried deeply in her pockets, as per usual, but with an additional reason. The last thing she needed was to contaminate a crime scene by not knowing her own strengths. 

Brenda opened the door and held it for Sharon. Sharon let the door hit her hip when Brenda let it go and she stepped in, letting it close on its own. 

Brenda didn’t seem to notice that Sharon was acting strangely and Sharon was grateful for going under the radar. Brenda walked slowly through the apartment, taking in the details. Sharon liked seeing Brenda work, she was so focused and intense. Sharon caught herself smiling at the blonde. 

Brenda glanced up and caught Sharon’s eye. Sharon looked away, flustered. Brenda grinned to herself as she returned to her task. 

“ _Who the fuck are you_?” A loud, angry voice called from the doorway. 

Sharon whipped around. “Captain Sharon Raydor.” She identified herself. “This is an active crime scene, you can’t be here right now.” 

“Fuck you, this is my apartment.” The angry young man scowled, stepping further into the apartment. He pulled a gun from his waistband. “ _You_ need to get the fuck out.” 

She held her hands partially up. “Why don’t we all go? If you come back to the station with me we can talk about this.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about!” He snarled, pulling back the hammer. 

Brenda held her breath. The young man seemed to be high and it didn’t appear that he’d seen her. She slowly started to reach into her purse and her hand ran into a crinkly receipt and the man jerked around. In one fluid motion he swiveled around and squeezed the trigger. 

“Brenda!” Sharon yelled. 

Brenda’s body was shoved back by the force of the bullet. Sharon grit her teeth and lunged at the man. She slammed into the gunman and together they collided with the wall. The man howled in pain and Sharon shoved him to the ground, taking the cuffs from her belt and secured them on his wrists. 

Sharon ran to Brenda and pulled open her cardigan. She furrowed her brow. “Where are you hit?” 

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Brenda insisted, sitting up. 

Sharon gingerly picked up the flattened bullet from the floor beside Brenda. She pulled the neckline of Brenda’s shirt down to see more of her sternum. Sharon touched a red spot on her sternum. “He shot you.” 

“Yeah.” Brenda raised an eyebrow. “And you left a Sharon shaped dent in the wall.” 

Sharon looked at the smashed wall and then down at the perp who was still groaning. She looked back to Brenda. “So, something weird happened to me this morning.”

“Me too.” Brenda whispered.


End file.
